The House of Blue Fire
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: Has everyone tell you about this creature call itself Blue Fire, it's not really surprising since No one believes that there is such thing as The Blue Pheonix until One Man and his companion Discover it.
1. Day of The Storm

_**Chapter 1 -**_ _Day of the Storm_

* * *

It is a Storming Day. Rain pours down like cats and dogs, Flicker of Bright lights lite up from the sky, leaving with the sound rumbles, enough to feel below to the feet.

There is a house of a size that can be a mansion in the middle of the fields. Inside of the building is like the 19th century styled place.

A Man in a Living room reading a book. The entire place is quiet except the sound of the rain hitting the house and the rumbling coming outside after the flashes out light that is coming from the window.

Later began a Knock on the door which caught the man's attention, he closed the book and placed it on the small round table next to his chair which he got up off from.

A Knock was heard again this time more loudly and closely. It seems that it is coming from the front door which the man unlocks and opens the door.

It reveals two people one is a bit short than the other, have blue hair.

The Tall one with Grey hair wearing a Plain white dress shirt, black vest, and a Red velvet coat.

Both of them wrap their arms on themselves, shivering and soaking wet from the pouring down rain. "May we come in? " The tall one asked.

"Oh of Course." The Homeowner replied stepping to the side to let the two in.

"Thank you." The Blue haired boy said.

As The Two entered the house, The owner closes the door.

The Two people stand near the Fireplace to get warmth and to dry off. The Owner of the House handed them towels to wrap their body with.

"I want to thank you again for saving us from the weather." The Blue haired boy said.

"Oh yes indeed, I guess I have not been updated with the weather." The man wearing the Velvet Coat said.

"Oh, Mother Nature can be very unpredictable...um.." The Owner left a pause for the names.

"Oh My name is The Doctor, and this is my friend: Fuyuki Hinata." The Doctor introduces each other.

"Nice to meet you both I am Pasare Albastra, and this is the Albastra Mansion." He introduces himself.

Fuyuki and The Doctor look around the Place. "Are you the only one here?" The Doctor asked.

"Indeed I am," Pasare replied.

"Seems a Big place for just one person," Fuyuki stated.

"Yes it, Now I wonder, what were you guys doing outside with the weather like this?" Pasare asked.

The Doctor and Fuyuki look at each other.


	2. The Legend of Something

_**Chapter 2 -**_ _The Legend of something_

* * *

"Blue Fire." The Doctor said. He and Fuyuki are in The TARDIS which is currently in flight from telling by the sound of the TARDIS engines.

"Blue Fire? As in a Fire that is Blue?" Fuyuki asked as he looks through a Magnify Glass with one of his eyes as the other is closed, and looking titled up of the control room.

"Not Really." The Doctor replied who is just standing next to the console. "It's basically a name to a one of The Great Ones."

Fuyuki stops on what he was doing, turns around and face The Time Lord. "The Great Ones?"

The Doctor Nods. "Yes, The Great Ones are Divine creatures that have morals, Compassion, and using the powers for the greater good. Even Caleera things she could possibly be a Great One because of her nature." The Doctor explained.

Fuyuki began to walk down the staircase the main level of the control room. "Are you one of The Great Ones, Doctor?" he asked.

"Of course not, I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor replied kinda rough.

"Ok, I just asking because they sound just like you," Fuyuki said. He looks away a bit while placing his hand on the controls. The Doctor looks at him as if Fuyuki has lost his mind.

"So Anyway about this Blue Fire." Fuyuki bringing back to the topic.

"Yes, you see the Blue fire is..well a Blue Phoenix." The Doctor explained.

"Did you just made that up?" Fuyuki asked not believing on what the Time Lord just said.

"No, I didn't, and That's the problem. It's hiding because no one believes as thing of a Blue Phoenix nor a Lore of The Blue Fire." The Doctor explained.

"So you want to Fix its Legend I'm guessing," Fuyuki suggested.

"To Fix its Legacy." The Doctor corrected. "And I know where to ,

* * *

The Doctor and Fuyuki look back at The House Owner. " Exploration, That's it just exploration." The Doctor replied.

Pasare nods gently at the response. "I see then."

Suddenly a loud rumble of thunder that shook the house, the vibration can be felt below their feet, Startled all three from the sound.

"Well, it seems that the Storm will continue on for a while. You lads can stay here until the Storm blows over." Pasare said.

"Thank You." The Doctor said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group is walking in the upper level hallway, Pasare leading the way while carrying a candle. He stops on his pace which made The Doctor and Fuyuki stop.

"Well here the guest roo," Pasare said as he grabs a doorknob on the right side of the hallway, twisting it and push it outward revealing a very decent size room.

The Doctor and Fuyuki enter the room as he examines the place. "Seems very Victorian." He compliments.

"I'm glad that you guys are liking it. Well, I will let you guys be." The House Owner closes the door leaving not but the sound of the pouring rain hitting the mansion.

Fuyuki looks to the right side of the room seeing a Bed that facing outwards from the wall big enough for two people. He looks back at The Time Lord. "I guess we will be sharing beds."

The Doctor looks at him very oddly and felt weird when Fuyuki said that. "I will let you have the bed to all of yourself." The Doctor said.

He began to walks towards the window in front of him that is being Drenched from the pouring down rain and lean against the window still.

Fuyuki sat on the front edge of The Bed like sitting on a chair and look at the Doctor. "Something seems to be on your mind," Fuyuki said.

"How do you know?" The Doctor asked without looking at the teenage boy.

"You always have that Thinking face." Fuyuki said, couldn't help but to smile to point it out. The Doctor let out a quiet chuckle.

"It's just his name." The Time Lord replied.

"What about it?" Fuyuki asked.

"It is a French translation to Blue Bird." The Doctor claimed. "Wonder if it has something to do with the Phoenix."

"But the name could mean anything, like a Blue Jay." Fuyuki stated as he scouts himself to the bed.

"I know and that's what makes this situation even more complex." The Doctor said.

Fuyuki let out a yawn. "It was probably a wild goose chase, well I am going to bed, Goodnight Doctor." He plops his head on the pillow.

The Time Lord let out a small sigh. "It's not a wild goose chase I am certain." He hushed. The doctor turns around to see Fuyuki sleeping on the bed.

* * *

The Blue Box Materializes in the side of a road as the area seems like a Countryside. The Door swings open, as The Time Lord and The Human Teenage, Boy steps out. The door closed behind him.

Fuyuki looks around having no faint of idea on where they are. "So, Where are we?" He asked.

"Well, by the look of it; England countryside. The Doctor replied. "But this where everything started."


	3. The Night of the Mansion

_**Chapter 3 -**_ _The Night of the Mansion_

* * *

The Time Lord looks at the left side of the room, where there is a bookcase full of books, very old by the look of it.

He began to walk towards it. He grabs a random book, opens it and took a peek through.

It was surprising for the Doctor to see that it is a book about Mythology. "Interesting." He said under his breath as he places the book back on the shelf, and took out another one, scanning it to discover that it is another book about Mythology.

The Doctor decides to look through every book on the shelf. He found a Study Desk nearby, he also notices that there is also a Candle.

The doctor took out his Sonic device and pointed at the non-lit. Once he activates it, the candle sparked then a flame.

The Doctor looks over at the Sleeping human as he put his sonic device away into his coat pocket. "That Boy is one heavy sleeper."

He pulls out a chair then sits on it, and began to read the books.

As Hours has passed The rain seems to cool but still can be heard landing on Earth. Out of nowhere The flame on the candle changed to a different color.

The Doctor slowly turns his head towards the flame. "Blue Fire." He whispered. He turns around to the bed to see Fuyuki still sleeping, he turns his head back to the flame which still appears to be Blue.

The Doctor blows on the flame hard enough for to go out but it didn't it still lit. It leaves him very confused, he got a crazy idea to stick his finger to the flame.

He began to slowly and steadily raise his index finger to the flame.

As his finger get's closer and closer to the flame, he notices that he didn't feel any heat coming from the flame Questioning if the wax is even melting.

His Finger reaches to the point that it touches the flame itself which is even more strange to know that the flame feels really solid that his finger can't push anyway through.

The Doctor wanted to pull his finger away but he just finds just rude. He felt it like. It is alive.

He began to rub gently against the flame like petting a hamster. Once he takes his finger off the flame it immediately changed back to its proper color and quantum.

The Doctor has been never so confused for entire life. He just shakes it off and went back to reading the books.


	4. The Shining Morning

_**Chapter 4 -**_ _The Shining Morning_

* * *

More Time has past, The Rain has stopped leaving a complete silence in the room.

The Doctor have his head leaning against his head while he turns pages to pages after a minute of reading even known the books are quite a big one.

A sudden creaking that was heard faintly outside the room Where The Doctor and Fuyuki are in. The Time Lord slowly lifted his head off of his hand, looking at the door to where the sound came from.

Pasare steps out from the door then close it behind him as he walks to area that is like a garden there appears to be two wooden chairs facing away from the mansion into the open view to the horizon and a small round table in the middle.

He sat down on one of the chairs, and looks to the sky, suddenly there was a sound of a door closing. Pasare turns around on the chair and reveals to be The man without wearing his velvet coat.

"Oh Doctor, I wasn't expecting you to be up." The man on the chair said.

The Doctor began to walk towards Pasare while looking around the Garden he has. "I never Slept." he said.

"You came here to see the sunrise as well?" Pasare asked.

"Sunrise? Oh of course, I used to watch the sunrise ever since I was a little boy." The Doctor said as he walks over and sits at the empty chair next to the Homeowner.

The Sky in the Horizon turns blue, the scattered clouds becomes visible from the orange light that is being emitted from the sun that can to peak out of the edge from as far the eye can see.

As The Sun Rises more up, the light shines upon the lands of Earth

"Watching the Sun rising from the Horizon is a beautiful sight, mostly during the Fall I will say." Pasare spoke.

The Doctor just nods in agreement.

"I do wonder Doctor, If you haven't slept, then what have you been in doing as the world was asleep?" Pasare asked.

"I have been looking through the books. You seem to be very fond with Mythology Mr. Albastra." The Doctor replied.

"Well, Mythology is a wonderful concept Doctor, Hell I will say they are real." Pasare explained..

The Doctor nods more in agreement. "Can I tell you that there is one Mythology that I believed since I was a little boy?"


	5. The Blue Flame

_**Chapter 5 -**_ _The Blue Flame_

* * *

Back in the house, in The Guest room Fuyuki begins to wake up, He sat up from the bed and stretch out his arms and let out a yawn.

Once he finishes, he grab one side of the blanket and pulls them away and got out of the bed.

He notices that the Candle that is sitting on the desk is still lit. He went towards it a blew it out. "Doctor should know that these can be hazardous."

Fuyuki turns around facing away the study desk and look out through the window where the sunlight is lighting up the room.

The Candle lit back up, but this time the flame is blue. Fuyuki felt a presence. He slowly turns around to see the unusual colored flame.

Fuyuki began to lean closely to the candle staring deep into the flame. "Literal Blue Fire..or Flame." He said.

He turns his head back at the window from hearing voices which is coming from outside. He grab the handle of the carrier of the candle and took it to the window and lift up the lower half of it upwards with his free hand.

He sticks his head and his occupied hand out, manage to get the smell of Earth after the rain.

Before he say anything to let them know about his presence, but instead Listen to the conversation that The Doctor and Pasare is having.

"Blue Fire? As in fire that is Blue?" Pasare asked.

"What? No. Blue Fire as in the name of a creature that resembles a phoenix, not a phoenix from Earth's myths and legends. It came from outside of Earth." The Doctor explained. "I wonder if this Phoenix myths didn't originate from Earth?"

"So Doctor, Are you telling me that there is a Blue Phoenix?" Pasare asked to confirm the understatement on what The Doctor blabbers about.

The Doctor nods in reply.

Pasare got up from the chair and walks towards the door of the house. The Doctor turns around on the chair.

"See, See, That's what people say, because they want to see it with their own eyes, but you said it yourself Mr. Albalstra: Mythologies are Real." The Doctor said.

"I never heard of the myths about Blue Fire." Pasare claimed.

"Are you sure, Mr. Albalstra? Or are you just hiding something?" The Doctor speculating the Homeowner.

"What are you getting at, Doctor?" Pasare asked.

The Time Lord looks up and spotted his human friend at the window with the candle that have the blue flame. Fuyuki gives a shushing gesture not having the time lord to say anything.

"What are you looking at?" Pasare asked.

"Oh Nothing." The Doctor replied. "But what I am getting at is That I studied your name knowing that is French for Blue Bird, as in The Blue Phoenix as they resemble Fire, which to one thing: You are Blue Fire." He concludes.

Fuyuki Sweatdrops from the conclusion.

"My name mean Blue Bird, because of my interest into Blue Avians." Pasare explained.

"Oh. Well then explain that." The Doctor as he pointed at the direction where The Human Boy is.

Pasare turns around and looks up and see The Teenage Boy holding the candle.

"How long you been there?" Pasare asked.

"Long enough to understand this conversation." Fuyuki replied. "The Doctor pointed out about this candle and the fact the flame is blue."

Pasare turns towards the Time Lord then back at the boy. "That could mean anything, like it could possibly be a special wax."

The Doctor has been staring directly to the flame not even blinking. Fuyuki notice something is up with his alien friend.

"Doctor?" Fuyuki called out.

There was no replied came from The Time Lord's mouth and still staring into the flame. Pasare looks back at The Doctor and see on what Fuyuki is witnessing.

Out of a Sudden, The Flame from the candle begins to grow, Fuyuki duck his head back in the house but have his hand still held out from the window. The big mass of the blue fire pluck off from the tip of the candle floating in mid air, then slowly lower to the ground in the space between The Doctor and Pasare.

The Mass began to change form to which began to resemble a bird, but not just any kind of bird. A very Large bird bigger than a human that have an appearance of a Phoenix, very light blue

and glowing feathers, and feathers that resembles a tail is darker than the rest of the feathers on it's body, long and silk.

Both The Blue Phoenix and the time Lord both have eye locking to each other, The Blue creature began to walks towards the Time Lord to the point where their faces almost meet.


	6. The House of Blue Fire

_**Chapter 6 -**_ _The House of Blue Fire_

* * *

"You are not of this World." It spoken. The Doctor began to blink and shake his head a bit. "Um.. No, I am not." The Doctor replied

The Bird Creature cocked its head by an inch. "But you heard of me?"

The Doctor began to nod his head in reply. "Yes, ever since I was a boy, I believed your lore, your stories. Your Legend. They think there is no such thing as a Blue Phoenix, but I know it was real every single of it. I had no doubts."

There was silents. The Large Blue Phoenix never took its eyes of the Time Lord, it opens the right wing and placed it on top of The Doctor's Hand. He felt a gentle warm grip on his hand. "Come and Follow me."

The Doctor got up from the chair and The Blue Creature and the Time Lord began walking back to the house.

Fuyuki rushed in through the window went towards the desk to place the candle where it was before then went back to the window to close it. He began to hear foot step.

He stands middle of the room as the door opens. The Blue creature is the first to step in the room then The Doctor. The Large avian let's go to The Doctor's hand then close its wing as it walks towards the bed.

The Doctor looks at his a bit puzzled on that his hand did felt like it was being grabbed by another, he just continue on to walk towards Fuyuki. Pasare just stood at the entrance of the doorway. The Avian sits on the bed.

"Now I do wonder: What brings you here, Exodic Ones?" It asked.

The Doctor looks away from his hand that was grabbed to the Great One. "Oh, It's for my friend; Fuyuki, he is so interest into stuff like this, Mythical things, So I introduce you, and that's why we are here to show that you are indeed real." He replied.

"Friends I always hear in such concept." It said. The Doctor and Fuyuki look at each other for a moment then back at The Great One.

"Me and Fuyuki do want to know about you guys." the Doctor suggested.

"Well this house, I am actually own this house." Blue Fire claimed. "And Pasare is actually a Stray."

The Doctor and Fuyuki look at Pasare who is still at the doorway. "You never had a Home?" Fuyuki asked.

Pasare shakes his head in reply. "I had nothing, until Blue Fie came into my life, It made my life better, it gave me a roof over my head."

"As We made a Deal to keep my presents a secret." Blue Fire finishes the sentence.

"Until we came here." The Doctor spoke.

"I did find you and friend quite interesting ever since you set foot into my domain Doctor, as I sure did appreciate the affection that you gave me." Blue fire explained.

"Oh.. That..it's no biggie." The Doctor said

Blue Fire gave a light chuckle then it got from its bed then began to walk towards the Doctor and Fuyuki. "Tell me Doctor and Fuyuki what is like to have a friend?" It asked.

The Doctor got nothing for giving information in that such a topic. He grab the teenage boy by the shoulders and pull him in front of himself to give him the spotlight.

"Well Guess I will be explaining this." Fuyuki said. "Friendship is like having someone to be with, someone that you can trust. Anyone can be friends." He turns his head towards the time Lord. "Even someone who's not even from a Native Planet."

The Doctor looks away to another direction, trying so hard not to blush from feeling special.

"Can We be friends?" Blue Fire asked.

"Well of Course." Fuyuki replied then he looks at The time Lord for the reply to Blue Fire's question.

The Doctor still looking away hand his arms crossed, patting his hands on his arms. He then sighs from feeling the peer Pressure. "Sure, Why Not." He replied.

Fuyuki smiles and shakes his head. "Oh don't mind him, he is not used of sure his soft side." He explained.

"Oh I never been this much happy through the entirety of my lifetime." Blue Fire said having such gleeful look on its face.

"Do you know what a hug is?" Fuyuki asked.

"I hear things about it like, it gives a person warm good feeling." Blue Fire replied.

"Well you are about to get your first." Fuyuki said as he held his arms out, walks towards the Great One and embrace it. The Blue phoenix seems to embrace back. Blue Fire wraps its wings around Fuyuki.

"You are right, This does feels nice." Blue Fire said.

Fuyuki looks at where The Doctor supposed to be seeing that he not there. He looks the right side and see The Time Lord trying to sneak out. "Hey!" Fuyuki shouted which made The Doctor to stop at his place.

He turns his head around the face the two.

"Are you seriously gonna leave without giving a Blue Fire a hug?" Fuyuki said in satire shock.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied coldly.

"That's kinda mean to Blue Fire." Fuyuki said.

"Look I pet Blue Fire and I think that's enough affection." The Time Lord coming up with an excuse.

"Come on Doctor." Blue Fire said as it held its wing out waiting patiently. The Time Lord Let out a Sigh and look at The other Human. "Mr. Albastra…"

"Don't look at me Doctor, I'm only it's keeper and as a suggestion keepers do want to keep a creature happy." Pasare suggested.

"Great it like everyone is against me." The Time Lord said in defeat.

"Oh come on Doctor, It's not like it's going to kill you." Fuyuki said.

The doctor began to walks towards the Great One. "Maybe Someday it will." He said.

To the Point where The Time Lord is close enough to The Blue Phoenix. Blue Fire wraps its wing on The Doctor, making him pressing his body to it, making it into a group Hug.

"See It's not so bad." Fuyuki said.

The Doctor felt a Sudden nudge on his head he looks up and what appears to be Blue Fire nuzzling the Time Lord with its beak with a Smile on its face. The Doctor began to smile as well.

"Yeah, I guess It's not all bad."

Blue Fire looks at Its keeper. "Can we keep them a little bit longer?" Blue Fire asked.

"Well It's up to them to decide that." Pasare replied.

Fuyuki looks at The Doctor. "Oh can we Doctor, just a little? We all of the time in the world." He said.

"Oh using that sentence against me now." The Doctor said. There was a pause as he looks at The Human to The Great One then to the keeper then back to the Fuyuki. "Alright fine." The Doctor replied.


	7. Epilogue - Till The end

_**Epilogue -**_ _Till The End_

* * *

The Doctor and Fuyuki stayed in the mansion for the Time when it becomes a mid-day. Fuyuki and Blue Fire Play around like children. Him and The Doctor teaches Thee Great One about Earth's Customs

Later They take their leave. Fuyuki and The Doctor walks down the path waving goodbye, Blue Fire and Pasare wave back at them.

"Come Back Anytime Soon." Blue Fire said.

"Oh we will." Fuyuki said.

Soon they reach to The Blue Police Box that was still on the same Spot since The Beginning but there appears to be vines like vegetation wrap around the Blue box but not fully.

"Oh now this is odd." The Doctor said as he began to pull off the Vines.

"Really is." Fuyuki agrees. Once The Doctor manage to get all of the vines of the police box, he theorize something. "I think Nature was guarding my Old Girl."

"Really?" Fuyuki asked surprised.

"Believe so." The Doctor replied.

Fuyuki walks towards the blue Box. "Speaking of nature, since you know that Blue Fire was here. Did you know there was going be a Storm?" He asked.

The Doctor shakes his head. "No I did not, I'm a Time Traveller, not a Meteorologist." He claimed.

The Doctor unlocks and open the TARDIS door, Fuyuki is the one who went in first, then The Time Lord went inside the blue box, then the door closes and The Blue Box began to Dematerialize


End file.
